Advances in imaging combined with enhanced capabilities to label cells and tissues have greatly improved the ability to utilize animal and cell culture models to study cellular processes and disease pathogenesis. The microscopy, digital imaging and histology module of the Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) Vision Core provides cutting edge instruments for advanced, high- resolution imaging of cells, tissues and live animals and expert support for processing, sectioning and staining samples, as well as image acquisition and analysis. The imaging technologies offered by the module includes electron microscopy, light and epifluorescent microscopy and multichannel and multiphoton confocal microscopy. The advanced imaging capability available to vision core investigators at BCM will enhance their ability to thoroughly investigate disease models and to evaluate efficacy of novel therapy approaches. The module will also enhance collaboration between vision researchers at BCM by because of the close proximity of core facilities to investigator?s labs and shared imaging expertise between investigators and staff.